


Star Light

by eightninetwo



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightninetwo/pseuds/eightninetwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Byeol lights up Myungsoo's winter with a warm gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inpiniteu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/gifts).



> For C; Happy birthday! This is a little short but I wanted to write you something cute and fluffy so I hope you'll like this anyway heheh. Sends lots of love your way for being amazing and for sharing the GyuSoo(Ya) love always~ (*ﾉωﾉ)

Myungsoo loves winters, if only for all the coats and jackets he’s only able to wear during this season. And scarves, let’s not forget scarves. All those, and the chilly winds that make his cheeks all icy and pink, are Myungsoo’s favourites.

The only one bad thing about winters, is that Byeol sits on his pillow looking grumpy all day and all night because it’s too cold and he doesn’t want to leave the warmth and cosiness of the apartment, yet at the same time wants to go out to explore. Myungsoo understands his dilemma—he feels the same most of the time, but unlike the beautiful Russian Blue, he does have work.

The other bad thing about this particular winter is that his favourite scarf is nowhere to be found.

It’s a particularly cold day, since it had just begun to snow the night before, and the temperature had dropped dramatically within the span of a few hours. Myungsoo had woken up to a flurry of snowflakes falling outside his window. He likes it.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t have much time to enjoy the view because the cold had kept him in bed longer than he is supposed to be in there, and he’s going to be late for work.

So when Myungsoo runs out of his apartment, his actions in complete contrast with his outfit that’s stylish enough to make the runway, he doesn’t notice his neighbour is in his way until he has already collided into him.

He vaguely hears the cat flap swinging on his hinges, but he’s already on his butt on the floor so where Byeol has gone is on the least of his priorities now. Byeol has been wandering around himself since he was six months old and that was four years ago. So Myungsoo really doesn’t need to worry.

What he does need to worry about, though, is the fact that he looks very unglamorous. And that the neighbour he had run into is standing there and looking at him. But not helping him up. The other thing is that he hasn’t seen this man before but holy, he looks hot. Not hot as in ‘the weather is sweltering hot’ kind of hot, since it is winter anyway, but hot as in ‘how the hell does this man look like a million dollars in that long grey trench coat’ kind of hot.

Myungsoo will have to put in a disclaimer, because it’s very important, that he looks really good himself and he knows it. But considering his position right now, looking good doesn’t help his case. In fact, it probably makes him look worse.

He grimaces and tries to push himself up to his feet. That is when the man finally reaches out to help him up.

Myungsoo mumbles his thanks as he dusts his coat off, only to be startled by an annoyed mewl coming from behind him. Clearly, Byeol has been enjoying himself watching him being an embarrassing turd, but is making his presence known now that he’s getting all of the dust and stuff on him. He stalks away after glaring at Myungsoo, opting to rub himself against the hot neighbour’s leg instead.

The man doesn’t seem annoyed by it, but Myungsoo’s all flustered and genuinely just confused. Byeol doesn’t usually warm up to strangers that fast—if at all, which is weird. Secondly, Byeol usually hates men—he used to hiss at Myungsoo’s ex-boyfriend so much that it took them half a year to get Byeol to be civil to the guy. Thirdly, Myungsoo really needs to go to work and Byeol isn’t helping.

“Uh, I’m sorry, for...” Myungsoo says, then waves his hand around in a vague gesture, “Anyway, I’m Myungsoo.” He bends over and tries to pull Byeol away, but only earns himself a hiss and a swipe at his nose with his paw that he barely misses. This damn cat. “Sorry about my cat. He’ll leave you alone if you just walk away.”

The man laughs. “So he’s yours. I’ve been wondering for a while why I’ve never seen his owner before even though I’ve moved here for three weeks, and I’ve seen him every day.”

Myungsoo blinks, his expression blank. Then he looks at Byeol, who’s rubbing his face against the man’s leg while eyeing him with his big, glassy eyes, as if trying to tell him something. Myungsoo doesn’t really want to know what Byeol wants to tell him. But he would really like to know why Byeol is acting this way.

“Oh. He hasn’t been bothering you, has he?”

The man shakes his head. “No. I’m not very fond of animals, but he’s been surprisingly really pleasant.” He holds out his hand to Myungsoo a second time. “It’s nice to finally meet you, though. I’m Sunggyu.”

Myungsoo shakes his hand and smiles. Just what has Byeol been doing behind his back for the past three weeks that has apparently made this man so interested in him… Well, he’ll find out.

And finding out means he will get to spend some time with the neighbour, so that’s not a bad idea.

 

 

There’s enough snow to cover the sidewalk by the time Myungsoo finds out. And honestly, he doesn’t know if he should be amused or annoyed. Or to be amused or annoyed at Byeol or Sunggyu.

Byeol had stolen one of Myungsoo’s Burberry scarves—so _that_ ’s where Myungsoo’s favourite scarf had gone—to give to Sunggyu on the second time he had seen him. It is kind of funny, but also sort of exasperating.

The other thing is Sunggyu asked Myungsoo out on a date a week after they had finally met, but Sunggyu had never told him about the scarf. Or his Hugo Boss tie bars. Or his Cartier cufflinks.

Myungsoo crosses his arms and narrows his eyes when Sunggyu reappears in the doorway.

Myungsoo had strategically locked the cat flap before going out with Sunggyu that night, so he didn’t have to worry about Byeol not being home and he goes home with Sunggyu instead. Not that there is much of a difference, anyway, since Sunggyu lives just next door.

“About those,” Sunggyu starts, when he notices what Myungsoo’s been looking at while he was not in the room.

“About those, yes,” Myungsoo says.

“Thanks for the early Christmas gifts.”

“I’m taking them back.”

“But you gave them to me.”

“Byeolie gave them to you. I’m taking them back.”

“But what about my Christmas gift?”

“He’s already standing in front of you, don’t be greedy.”

Sunggyu laughs and cups Myungsoo’s cheeks, drawing him into a gentle kiss.

“I guess that’s the best thing Byeol has brought me.”

“Yeah, you should thank him.”

“I will.” Then Sunggyu kisses him again.

For all the grumpiness Myungsoo has had to put up with in winter, Myungsoo supposes he will have to thank Byeol too. Sunggyu may only be living next door, but he still had to leave the warmth of Myungsoo’s apartment to keep going to bother him. This damn cat indeed. Myungsoo loves Byeol—he often says Byeol is the best thing to ever come into his life. He supposes he isn’t too wrong. Now that Byeol has taken up the role of being Myungsoo’s very successful matchmaker too, Myungsoo has a lot to thank and love the cat for.

Byeol did have to get out of his comfort zone by literally getting out of the comfortable zone that is Myungsoo’s bed, after all. That, and being extra nice to another man who isn’t Myungsoo.

Also luckily for Myungsoo, Byeol isn’t too miffed about being locked up either. He’s more than happy to have Myungsoo’s lovely pad and the entire bed to himself, as Myungsoo finds out when he returns home the next day to see the cat curled up right in the middle of his bed. He supposes it makes up for all the time Byeol has had to spend getting Sunggyu to like him.

He has no complaints, though. There’s always Sunggyu’s bed.

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://41.media.tumblr.com/9b8efbb55634244c8d9f451eb80ac54a/tumblr_nv4vd3dFA41s11n58o1_1280.jpg) is Byeol.


End file.
